Nun, es ist wie es ist
by nebelhorn
Summary: Nun ja, Hermine, im Nachhinein ist man immer klüger, das ist wahr. Und es sind so viele Jahre vergangen. Du bist verheiratet, hast zwei Kinder und erwartest ein drittes. Aber das ist kein Hindernis. Das einzige Hindernis ist, dass du glücklich bist.


------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nun, es ist, wie es ist.**

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermine,

bist du damals nicht glücklich gewesen? Wenigstens ein kleines Bisschen?

Nun ich war es. Ich war es.

Damals, als du in meinen Armen lagst und wir über Gott und die Welt diskutierten. Nur haben wir nie über das wirklich Wichtige geredet. Damals, als jeder deiner Küsse mich zum Lächeln brachte. Nur waren es zu viele Küsse und zu viele Lächeln. Damals, als du mir gestandest, dass ich dein Erster und einziger sei. Nur bin ich es nicht geblieben.

Vielleicht bin ich vermessen gewesen zu glauben, ich sei das Wichtigste in deiner Welt. Vielleicht war ich töricht, unsere Beziehung als unkompliziert zu sehen. Vielleicht hätte ich aufmerksamer sein sollen.

Wir haben nie über Probleme geredet und ich dachte nicht, dass wir welche hätten. Aber wir hatten. Du hattest.

Weißt du, Hermine, ich schreibe dir nicht, um die alten Wunden neu aufzureißen. Auch nicht, um Frieden mit dir zu schließen. Das habe ich längst.

Ich schreibe, um uns zu verstehen. Den Grund zu finden. Um mich zu erklären.

In deinem Abschiedsbrief hast du gemeint, du seiest nicht der Mensch für lockere Beziehungen. Ich habe damals über den Satz getobt.

Welche lockere Beziehung, dachte ich. Wir waren Geliebte, keine Swinger.

Irgendwann habe ich aber verstanden, was du meintest.

Mit dem Alter kommt die Erfahrung und mit der Erfahrung das Wissen. Du warst mir einfach einige Jahre voraus.

Du meintest, dass wir stillstanden. Dass unserer Beziehung sich nicht entwickelte, dass wir letztendlich auseinander drifteten.

Ich gebe dir Recht, ich wollte mich damals nicht binden. Nun, ich habe es bis heute nicht.

Damals war nicht die richtige Zeit, heute sind es nicht die richtigen Personen.

Nicht die richtige Zeit. Mein Fehler. Meine Angst davor, die Freiheit zu verlieren.

Freiheit. Um etwas verlieren zu können, muss man das erstmal haben. Vor dir hatte ich keine.

Manchmal träume ich noch davon, wie du leicht in mein Ohr pustest und wache auf. Es ist dann so, als sei nur ein Augenblick zwischen dem letzten Mal und jetzt vergangen. Ich habe das Gefühl, als sei die andere Bettseite noch warm von deinem Körper.

Nun, es ist lange her.

Ich habe gehört du seiest wieder schwanger. Mit dem dritten Kind, nicht wahr? Ich hoffe es wird ein Mädchen, du wolltest schon immer einen Jungen und zwei Mädchen haben. Warum auch immer.

Kinder… wir haben nicht oft darüber geredet. Du meintest nur, dass du welche willst. Ich sagte, Kinder seien kleine Quälgeister und dass ich mir was Besseres vorstellen könne, als 17jahre lang Vater zu spielen.

Wir hätten darüber reden sollen. Ich hätte nicht so kaltschnäuzig abblocken dürfen. Du hättest mir Zeit geben können.

Zeit. Du hast geschrieben du würdest langsam Falten bekommen. Vom Warten.

Nur… ich hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn du ein paar Fältchen gehabt hättest- sie würden dich nicht verderben. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Nun, inzwischen haben wir ja beide welche. Nur dass deine Lachfältchen sind. Woher ich das weiß?! Ich habe ein Bild von dir in der Zeitung gesehen. Du, bei der Hochzeit von irgendeinem Minister.

Hochzeit. Das war das böse H-Wort in unserer Beziehung.

Du hast nie erwähnt, dass du es dir wünschst. Und ich… ich war glücklich darüber und habe die Klappe gehalten.

Zu lange habe ich geschwiegen. Zu lange, blind und taub gespielt.

Nun, du hast deinen Kindheitsfreund geheiratet. Wie alle erwartet haben. Und ja, er hat auf dich gewartet, dich auch nach mir genommen.

Ich gestehe, ich hätte es ihn nicht zugetraut, dass er seinen Stolz überwinden könnte und die Beziehung zwischen dir und mir vergessen würde. Er hat es. Ich habe wohl seine Liebe unterschätzt.

Weißt du, Hermine, manchmal gehe ich zu dem See, an dem wir so oft spazieren gegangen sind. Ich füttere die Enten und beobachte die glatte Wasseroberfläche, die nicht glatt ist.

Du hast bei unserem ersten Spaziergang einen Stein hinein geworfen, er ist drei Mal an der Oberfläche gesprungen, bevor er im Wasser verschwand. Der alte Mann neben uns hat sich dann lautstark über die unsensible Jugend von heute aufgeregt und es war dir so peinlich, dass deine Wangen ganz rot geworden sind und du beschämt zu Boden geschaut hast.

Ich habe nach dem Stein gesucht. Er war flach und ovalförmig, grau-braun und genauso, wie fast alle Steine am Ufer. Ich habe dennoch versucht, ihn zu finden. Ich habe stundenlang durch das klare Wasser auf den Grund des Sees gestarrt und versucht, deinen Stein zu erkennen.

Was hätte ich gemacht, hätte ich ihn entdeckt?!

Ich hätte ihn entfernt. Weggeschmissen oder aufgehoben. Ich weiß es nicht so recht.

Aber ich habe ihn nicht entdeckt und ich bin letztendlich froh darüber, denn egal was ich auch tun sollte, der See wird nie wieder so sein, wie er vor dir war. Die Wellen, die du damals verursachtest, werden immer einen Nachklang haben.

Und meine Wellen werden es auch. Ich spüre es.

Weißt du, das Einzige was ich in Bezug auf dich hoffe, ist, dass du es nicht bereust. Uns nicht bereust. Unsere Liebe, die vielleicht doch keine war. Unser gemeinsames Leben, das doch an uns beiden vorbeilief. Unsere Träume, die niemals Wirklichkeit geworden sind.

Es hätte eben nicht sein sollen… aber, aber bitte, ich bitte dich, bereue es nicht!

Bereue es nicht, denn dann war es nicht wert! Bereue es nicht, denn dann waren wir nicht wirklich glücklich! Bereue es nicht, denn dann haben wir nur Zeit verschwendet!

Ich… ich habe niemals bitte zu dir gesagt, nicht wahr? Ich war stolz und arrogant, ich dachte, bitte zu sagen sei wie eine weiße Fahne zu hissen.

Nein.

Nein, es wäre kein Zeichen von Schwäche gewesen. Bei dir war es das auch nie. Viel eher wäre es eine kleine Großzügigkeit. Ein Geschenk. Ein Schritt in deine Richtung.

Aber du kennst mich. Kanntest mich. Ich war nie ein Mann der kleinen Gesten. Ich habe mich immer als einen Krieger gesehen. Im Leben wie in der Liebe.

Dumm, nicht wahr?!

Ich habe neulich ein Buch gelesen, ich weiß den Titel leider nicht mehr, aber du kennst es sicherlich sowieso. Und na ja, da sagt einer der Hauptcharaktere zu einem Anderen: Du kannst genauso wenig einen Krieg gewinnen, wie du ein Erdbeben gewinnen kannst.

Ich denke, genauso ist es in der Liebe- man soll nicht danach streben, der stärkere, unabhängigere Teil zu sein, denn dann macht man nur alles kaputt.

Ich weiß nicht, ob du das noch liest, schließlich habe ich bisher nur belangloses Zeug geschrieben und du wirst vielleicht gedacht haben, der ganze Brief sei so. Nun das ist er ja auch.

Vielleicht hast du aber gar nicht erst angefangen, den Brief zu lesen. Er ist ja schließlich von mir.

Oder es kann auch sein, dass es gerade dein Mann liest. Ich weiß nicht, ob er sich geändert hat, aber früher war er doch so unglaublich eifersüchtig.

Eifersüchtig, das, was ich nie war.

Ich glaube, dass ist auch so ein Punkt, an dem unsere Beziehung gescheitert ist: Eifersucht.

Du hast mich immer nach meiner Arbeit gefragt und ich meinte scherzhaft, ich würde den ganzen Tag über, nur über die knappen Outfits meiner offenherzigen Mitarbeiterinnen nachdenken. Du hast es nie verstanden. Den scherzhaften Unterton, meine ich.

Nun, vielleicht sagte ich das doch nicht so scherzhaft. Vielleicht wollte ich dich bei der Stange halten. Vielleicht wollte ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich durchaus begehrenswert sei und dass ich dich ersetzen könnte. Denn wenn du realisiert hättest, wie besonders du in Wirklichkeit doch seiest, hättest du mich sofort verlassen.

Ich dachte das nicht aktiv, sondern es war viel eher mein Instinkt, der mir dieses Verhalten diktierte, glaube ich.

Aber die Rechnung ist nach hinten los gegangen- ich habe dich dazu getrieben, mich aufzugeben.

Und ich weiß noch, wie du in der Woche bevor du gegangen bist, mir von einem gut aussehenden Bekannten erzählt hast, der dich zum Kaffee eingeladen hätte. Es war ein Test. Ich habe nicht reagiert.

Es ist nicht so, dass ich nichts empfunden hätte, nein, ich wollte nicht, dass du dich mit ihm triffst, aber ich habe es nicht gesagt. Ich wollte unsere kleine heile Welt aus Unausgesprochenheiten und Halbwahrheiten nicht gefährden, wollte nicht, dass du denkst ich hätte Angst um dich.

Und du?! Du dachtest, ich würde mich nicht für dich interessieren. Du dachtest, du seiest ein Lückenfüller. Du dachtest, du hättest mich verloren. Nein, mich nie gehabt.

Nun, das ist nicht wahr.

Ganz im Gegenteil- du hattest mich auf Knien vor dir, denn das, was weder du noch ich bemerk hatten, war, dass ich durch meine Kriegsspielchen völlig verloren hatte.

Ich habe Schlachten gekämpft und dachte, ich sei inzwischen der Herrscher der Welt, weil du dich nicht gegen mich gestellt hast. In Wirklichkeit aber, habe ich dadurch völlig vergessen, mein Herz zu decken. Während alles in mir auf geheimer Mission zum Einfangen deines Herzens war, hast du mein Herz einfach liebevoll zu dir gelockt.

Und als du keinen Sinn mehr darin sahst, weiterhin auf meinen Gegenzug zu warten, hast du mein Herz zurück gelassen und bist gegangen. Ohne dich zu rächen. Ohne deine Macht zu demonstrieren. Sehr friedvoll.

Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, warum du nicht versucht hast, ein letztes Mal zu reden. Und dann, eines Tages wusste ich es: Ich hätte nicht zugehört. Du wärst verzweifelt, ich hätte dir unverfroren wehgetan und ganz nebenbei auch mein Herz gecrasht. Es wäre grausam gewesen.

Tja, du warst schon immer Pazifistin.

Nun, ich bin geblieben und mein Herz hat nur zu dir gewollt. Wieso?! Weil ich es alleine gelassen hatte. Weil während ich kämpfte, es nur dich zum Freund hatte. Weil du es besser behandelt hast, als ich.

Es ist mir schon klar, dass ich so etwas nicht schreiben sollte. Das ist nicht gut für uns beide. Was war ist nun mal vergangen und was sein wird, kann niemals so werden wie das Vergangene.

Ich kann nicht zurückgehen und Bitte sagen. Du kannst nicht zurückgehen und meine raffinierte Kriegsführung ad absurdum führen.

Wir sind wer wir sind. Wer wir beschlossen haben zu sein.

Du hast damals Gryffindor gewählt, ich habe auf Slytherin gesetzt. Nicht umsonst haben wir uns als Kinder nie verstanden: Du hast eine ganz andere Denkart gehabt, wie ich.

Es ist nicht so, dass ich meine damaligen Worte jemals wiederholen möchte, aber ich stehe zu ihnen. Sie waren, sind und werden immer ein Teil von mir sein. Kein guter, aber ein notwendiger nichtsdestotrotz. Und ich bin kein Kind mehr und ich bin auch nicht stolz darauf, so gedacht zu haben. Es war dumm und unnötig, dir diese Dinge zu sagen. Es war noch dümmer und unnötiger sie zu glauben. Nun, wir neigen letztendlich doch alle dazu, zwischen uns und den Anderen zu unterscheiden. Es ist notwendig für das Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl. Es ist menschlich.

Und doch, ich will es nicht verharmlosen. Ich habe die Konsequenzen gesehen.

Ich weiß noch, wie du nach unserer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht im Bad geweint hast, weil du das Gefühl hattest, dich und deine Freunde zu verraten.

Ich habe damals nichts dazu gesagt.

Nun sage ich es aber: Das Gefühl hatte ich auch.

Wenn man lange genug fest an etwas glaubt, dann wird man nicht einfach so diese Ideen spurlos auslöschen können. Auch wenn man begriffen hat, dass sie falsch sind. Ich habe auch mit mir gerungen, aber ich denke, ich hatte es einfacher- ich bin ein Mann. Ich brauchte mir nur dich in Unterwäsche vorzustellen und schon war es nicht so wichtig, was ich von dir als Kind gehalten hatte.

Ich hätte es dir alles sagen müssen. Du wärst nicht gegangen.

Ich hätte dir erklären müssen, dass ich auch in der Lage sei, mich bewusst und freiwillig zu ändern. Du hättest mir Zeit gegeben.

Ich hätte ab und an nachgeben müssen. Du hättest mir dein Herz, das mir durch Raub verschlossen blieb, freiwillig überlassen.

Nun ja, Hermine, im Nachhinein ist man immer klüger, das ist wahr.

Und es sind so viele Jahre vergangen.

Du bist verheiratet, hast zwei Kinder und erwartest ein drittes.

Aber das ist kein Hindernis. Das einzige Hindernis ist, dass du glücklich bist.

Ich weiß es, ich habe das Foto gesehen.

Du bist glücklich und das ist auch richtig so. Du hast es verdient. Du hast genug dafür aufgegeben, da bin ich mir sicher.

Weißt du, ich hätte dich jederzeit mit einem, zwei, ja, auch fünf Kindern zurückgenommen. Auch schwanger mit Drillingen von verschiedenen Vätern. Wieso?! Weil du wahrscheinlich die Richtige warst. Weil ich mit dir im Arm über Gott und die Welt diskutiert habe. Weil jeder deiner Küsse mich zum Lächeln gebracht hat. Weil ich dein Erster war und du meine Erste.

Lebe wohl,

Draco

------------------------------------------------------------------

Eine Beziehungsanalyse. reviewt.


End file.
